Talk:Jaya
Rename? To either "Isle of Jaya", "Jaya Isle" or "Jaya Island". So we can have Jaya as a character (with a link to anyone looking for the island). --One-Winged Hawk 08:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Jaya (Island) for the island and Jaya (Snake) for the snake I guess.Mugiwara Franky 09:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think the second should be; Jaya(Character) We should turn this page into a directary page then? --One-Winged Hawk 09:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Considering most people associate Jaya with the island than the snake, maybe have Jaya just redirect to the island.Mugiwara Franky 09:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats okay then. Agreed. ::::But man... What a mess... We're still paying for wikipedia's handling of the Jaya to Water 7 arcs. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 09:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Eh? Please explain.Mugiwara Franky 09:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, the information in reguarding those arcs is the most heaviest thing we've had to edit. IF we look at the pre-Jaya arcs, overall the information concerning those arcs has been edited the least. Often at times the Jaya - W7 arcs are completely sloppy. The skypiea arcs esp. hasn't been edited much a all. --One-Winged Hawk 09:23, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::People apparently tend to add things about current happenings rather than research about old arcs it seems.Mugiwara Franky 09:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Anime Image Can someone please upload the anime version of this island? I think the reason there is the manga version is because in the anime there isn't a full view screenshot, only close ups. Maybe a map should fit? I think it would Island type Is Jaya really a spring island? Because on chapter 218 Robin says the island after Alabasta is an autumn one. The spring-type is deduced by a Rufy's comment on chapter 222, but those two informations are contraddicting each other. Which one should we trust? Strictly speaking, the next island would be the one the Log Pose points to. Since it got locked on Skypiea before it got locked on any other island, I think that the (unseen) next island might well be autumn type, but it's kind of irrelevant, and Jaya is spring type. 16:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand, if the log pose got locked on skypiea that simply means it was the next island to begin with. That how the log pose works, it records the island you are on and then it points you towards the next one. There's multiple routes through the Grand Line. Following the Log Pose when it pointed to Skypiea may give different directions to following the Log Pose pointing to a sea level island. Either way, we don't know which island Robin was talking about for certain, but we do know which island Luffy was talking about for certain. 17:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) If Robin checked the next island, that means he checked the route. But that's exatcly the point: we know which island Rufy was talking about, but remember that it was his GUESS and his OPINION. Robin reported a FACT. I'm just saying Rufy's information is uncertain too, autumn islands have spring and even summer too, the question is which is more trust worthy? I don't know... there is the possibility that this was an error on Oda's part maybe... Jaya history accuracy Ok, another discussion due to Seaterror not wanting to trust me so I decided to start a topic about the accuracy of Jaya's history. Seaterror has to add confirm at the end of the information I posted and when I delete it and told him to read Wiper's flashback, he adds it back on and tells me to read the template. I read them but did not see anything that warrants confirm to be added there. So let me get this strieght: * Shandora was located on Jaya for 1100 years before that area became a upperyard. * Upperyard did not exist until 400 years ago * The upperyard is the part of Jaya and shared the same history * Shandora was not anywhere else, it was on Jaya. * During the Void Century, Jaya was at war with those who seeks the stone. * it's highly likely that the people who fought the Shandorians who will later become the Shandians were the Twenty Kingdoms who will become the World Government. * Amazingly, Jaya was ignored by the World Government afterwards because they remind undisturbed for centuries with people who lands there are either fought off or killed by the Shandians. * 400 years ago, upper Jaya was shot up in the sky and became Upperyard. * Soon the original Jaya became forgotten and thought Jaya was a lower part. * Soon it was overrun by pirates and Mocktown was founded. See? What is it to be confirmed? Joekido (talk) 20:08, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Just add a ref to confirm it. That's what the template is for anyways. 20:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Just add references. We don't need to discuss this. 13:56, May 3, 2015 (UTC)